Record room 2: Beautiful Stranger
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: 2nd in the Record Room collection. Sarah finds a song that sums up her and the Doctor perfectly. 4SJish


Presenting number two in the record room collection. More upbeat than Wind Beneath my Wings. I have the finale planned, but there will be at least two before that. Now let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: Neither the show or lyrics are mine, guv.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

"Oh this place is such a mess!" Sarah Jane groaned. She had decided to try and tidy the record room, in a vain attempt to find her Beatles album, but had completely given up hope when she saw the innumerable record in the room. Still, she enjoyed all the music. The 1980's and to a lesser extent 90's were particularly good.

After half an hour, a surprisingly short time, she found her Beatles album, lurking under a Madonna record from 2000.

After a quick decision, and realisation that there was nothing that she needed to do now, Sarah decided to listen to the record, Beautiful Stranger. She liked Madonna, and was a little disappointed that it was a good few years before Madonna was available on earth.

Sarah switched on the record player, and couldn't believe her ears. The song was a perfect summarisation of how she felt about the Doctor.

_Haven't we met?_

_You're some kind of beautiful stranger_

_You could be good for me_

_I've had the taste for danger_

Too right, though Sarah, stuffing some more albums back onto the shelves. She did love danger, and adventure, always had done.

_If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

_Heaven forbid_

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your eyes_

_And my world came tumbling down_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_That's why I'm singing this song_

She had taken her chance on him. Followed him into the TARDIS and her life was never the same again. Looked him in the eye and saw ghosts of past, present and future.

"How accurate are you able to get?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb the music.

_To know you is to love you_

_You're everywhere I go_

_And everybody knows_

_To love you is to be part of you_

_I've paid for you with tears_

_And swallowed all my pride_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da-da dum_

_Beautiful stranger_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da-da dum_

_Beautiful Stranger_

"Blast you Doctor!" Sarah swore softly. She was enjoying the song, but was quite sad now. It had only made her realise how much she loved the Doctor. He definately would not feel the same about her. He probably only said that he cared about her to cheer her up after her breakdown.

And the song was accurate. She had taken chances on him. She had cried quite a bit during her travelling time. She had abandoned her pride, albeit occasionally, on a life of adventure.

_If I'm smart then I'll run away _

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay_

_Haven't you heard_

_I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your face_

_My heart was dancing all over the place_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_If I could just forget about you_

_To know you is to love you_

_And everywhere I go_

_And everybody knows_

_To love you is to be part of you_

_I've paid for you with tears_

_And swallowed all my pride_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da-da dum_

_Beautiful stranger_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da-da dum_

_Beautiful stranger._

"Wow!" whispered Sarah. She looked at the front of the album cover. Was that song written just for her?

She loved the Doctor. She had tried to ignore it. And failed miserably. She had tried to force herself not to. And failed miserably.

Did the Doctor feel the same about her? She doubted it.

And yet...

"Well, time will tell," Sarah decided, as if in conversation with herself. She swung her dark hair over her shoulder, and left the record room.

DOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHODOCTORWHO

Well isn't it bizarre when you find a song that seems like it was written for a songfic? That's what this is.

Number three coming as soon as I think of a song for it.

love marshmallow xxxxxxxxx


End file.
